Stranger Than Fan Fiction
by lilsherlockian1975
Summary: Mary and Molly discover some interesting fan written stories during their girls night. Good times...


_Okay, this story pokes a little fun at us all (myself very much included). I mean no offence. NONE! I'm not starting crap. Just having a good time. Miz looked it over and guess what… no edits! Yeah, that's me…'old no edits Lil'. Anyhoo… enjoy._

 _Oh, and I own nothing._

* * *

Molly and Mary sat in the Watson's lounge, laughing as they read yet another story on Mary's laptop. They'd managed to pawn little Abigail off on the boys and were enjoying a baby (that included both the year old and the forty year old variety) free evening.

"Oh, oh, oh… click on that one!" Molly said, pointing to the screen.

"All right, let's see." Mary clicked on the story then and gave it a once over. "Oh my… they _really_ hate me. I am, evidently, the devil incarnate. Well…" She took a large drink of wine as she continued to read. "it seems that I've come between the obvious love of Sherlock and John."

"You cold-hearted bitch!" Molly laughed. "How could you?"

"I suppose I've just missed all the 'looks' and 'near kisses'. Who exactly sees all these moments between my husband and his best friend?" she puzzled out loud. "Unless Mrs. Hudson wrote all these?"

Molly burst out in giggles. "Yes, I can see it. The longing glances when he makes John retrieve his phone." She thought for a moment. "Although, I always thought that John was just plotting Sherlock's murder."

"No- no, trust me he is," Mary said matter of factly.

Her friend's response only caused Molly to laugh harder. When she regained her composure she said, "Maybe we've been reading it wrong all this time. I thought _you great tit_ was an insult, but evidently it's his pet name!"

Mary fell back on the sofa laughing.

Just then the door opened and the boys walked in, John shushing as he carried his sleeping daughter straight upstairs.

"Good God! You're both pissed," Sherlock said, hands on his hips as he observed the women on the sofa.

"A bit," Molly said. "But look at what we've found." She waved him over and pointed to the laptop. "Your 'fans'," she said making quotes marks around the words. "Have written some interesting stories about your unending affection for your blogger. Did you know that you and John are secretly in love?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm well aware of the public's obsession with my private life. And yes, my relationship with John usually seems to be a focus of their attention," he said dismissively.

"You knew about this?" Mary asked. "That people think you and John are in some secret love affair?"

"Of course I did. What don't I know?"

The girls both shook their heads.

"People seem to be quite concerned with putting a label on me- on anyone for that matter- who doesn't run about screaming: "I'm straight, I'm gay, I only have sex on the Winter Solstice, with a virgin, in the company of my fellow cult members."

Both Mary and Molly had become very quiet.

"It's ridiculous. Why is it anyone's business but my own? Let them speculate all they want. If writing stories makes them feel better, then more power to them. But that's all they're getting. And I have no interest in reading about it, whatsoever!"

He stood up just as John walked into the room. "Do I need to make coffee?" he asked.

"I assume you don't want to see the ones about you and Molly then?" Mary asked.

He was back in his seat and had the laptop on his knees in a millisecond. "What?!"

"Yes, there's a whole section dedicated to you and your ' _pathologist'_ ," Mary explained. "But I warn you, some of it is quite… steamy."

He was scrolling through the site and getting frustrated. "Show me!" He handed her the computer. "Show me now!"

"Calm your tits, Sherlock. I thought you had _no interest…_ " Mary said as she pulled up one of the stories she and Molly had found earlier in the evening.

"I… I don't but..."

Molly had stood up on slightly shaky legs and started inching out of the room, having no intention of being present while Sherlock read a story about the two of them engaging in… well, even the tamest story had them performing acts that were definitely blush worthy. (And what the hell was OmegaVerse, by the way? That one warranted some research.) She was almost to the doorway when the detective stopped her.

"Stop right where you are, Miss Hooper!" he called out loud and clear.

Molly turned and faced the sofa. Sherlock was still reading, intently. It took him another five minutes but when he finished, he closed the laptop, placed it on the coffee table and stood.

"I'll escort you home, Molly. You've clearly had too much to drink," he said as he approached her.

Mary and John followed then to the door.

"Soooo, straight then?" Mary asked with a smirk.

Sherlock was helping Molly with her coat when he answered his friend. "Not that it matters, but where certain pathologists are concerned… yes."

* * *

 _Yes, yes... I know... But I'm ready for it anyway. I always am. Thanks for reading. Love you all. ~Lil~_


End file.
